The overall goal of this proposal is to develop Iocide(r), a unique non-toxic, non-staining mouthrinse to treat gingivitis. Antimicrobial mouthrinses are valuable supplements to normal oral hygiene procedures and have demonstrated their ability to control plaque formation and prevent the onset of early periodontal disease. However, currently available antimicrobial rinses are either indicated only for short term use or demonstrate ineffective microbicidal activity. Chlorhexidine is the most effective antimicrobial mouthrinse available, but due to its side effects can only be used in acute settings. Other available animicrobial mouthrinses can be used over longer periods of time but are less effective than chlorhexidine in reducing oral bacteria. The Specific Aims of this grant are to 1) Optimize the Iocide(r) oral rinse formulation for use in the oral cavity, 2) Evaluate the safety profile in animals, and 3) Demonstrate its safety and efficacy in human clinical trials. [unreadable] [unreadable]